In the Eye of the Wolf
by Dark Wolf 098
Summary: After years of absence, the Millenium Earl is back once again and this time, he possesses a new trump card: his "experiences", living beings genetically modified. Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yuu and Lavi are Exorcists of the Black Order. During a very important mission in Italy specially commissioned by the Pope, they came across a circus sheltering a very particular white wolf... AU
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone ! So, I'm new here and it's my first time writing a fanfic, so please, be gentle and be critical in order to help me improve in my writing skills. Also, I would like to warn that I'm not English, so there might be faults, sorry about that T-T (I'm doing my best ;) !). So if someone like or read this story, I'm very grateful ! All I have left to say is : review !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**XIX Th Century, England.**

It was dark and the snow fell slowly on the city. The scene seemed almost unreal. Despite the late hour, the cemetery was still open. Nobody was in the streets at this time of night where anything can happen. Except him.

He must have been 6 years old. His chestnut hair fell in front of his silver-blue eyes. He wore old worn out and patched up clothes. A glove recovered his left hand. He was curled up on the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks and his head resting against a grave. His eyes were empty; he was lost, abandoned again. Nobody cared about him.

On the grave, you could see a name on the stone: _Mana Walker_, the foster father of the kid. At birth, he was abandoned by his parents. After years spent in the streets, he crossed the road of Mana, a clown. At first, they had difficulty in understanding each other, but over time, they became inseparable. Until that day.

Allen. That was his name, the name given to him by Mana. The words of the man kept turning in the head of the kid: "Don't stop walking. Keep moving forth until your last breath." He suppressed a new sob.

It is in those moments of despair that HE appears, the Millenium Earl, the enemy of mankind. The man leaned over the grave of Mana Walker and looked at the little boy over his strange glasses. Allen had not noticed his presence, insensitive at his environment. All that mattered at the moment for him was Mana. And nothing else. But the Earl is very skillful; he knows perfectly the darkness of the human heart and knows how to manipulate it. It didn't take him a long time to turn the situation to his advantage: he needed this kid, who knows; maybe he would be more resistant than the others…

"Do you want to bring back to life Mana Walker?"

Allen raised his tearful face towards the Earl. He slowly nodded. The Earl smiled and held out his hand.

"If you want me to bring him back, you'll have to help me in my experiments. Do we have a deal?"

He didn't hesitate. The contract was sealed.

**London, England.**

"Ask The Times! Ask, ask!"

The newsboy handed his newspapers to the passers-by who took them immediately in exchange for a few coins. On the front page, a picture of a city in flames spread on the cover. People looked immediately at the news.

_The city of xxxx was totally destroyed. The causes of this incident remain still unknown. No survivors have been found and about ten people are reported missing. Here is the list of the victims and the missing persons._

Names paraded, flanked by a photo. And among them…

_Allen Walker, Male._

_Age: Unknown._

_Status: Missing._

* * *

**So, for now, this is just the prologue. I don't know when I will post the next chapter but I will try to do it fast ! Hope you liked it ! And please, review ! Thank you for reading this and bye~!**


	2. Chapter 1: Creature

**Hello everyone, it's me again~! So before I say anything else, I would like to thank all the people that reviewed, followed and favorited this story, it means a lot for me ! Thank you ! ;) So like last time, sorry if there is some faults ~~'... The words in _italic_ are the thoughts of the person. So please, to help me improve, review !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man !**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Creature.**

** Near Rome, Italy.**

The train sped through the landscape. The passengers talked quietly in a merry hubbub. The sun shone softly in the sky. It was a beautiful day.

"When are we going to arrive?" grumbled a teenager with a flaming red hair.

"Lavi," said a girl with long dark hair and a pissed look. "I already told you that it won't be that long until we arrive about five minutes ago!"

The flame-haired teenager pouted and crossed his arms. Another teenager a little older than the two others sighed. He had long jet black hair tied in a ponytail and was holding a katana. A stranger might have mistaken him for a girl because of his hair. But it was better not to venture there…

"Worse than a kid!" he muttered.

The silence settled down again in the compartment. The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a folder. She began flipping it seriously, her violet eyes quickly reading what was written. Suddenly, she raised her head and turned to the two boys.

"Don't you find it strange that the Pope himself sent us on a mission?"

Indeed, these three young people weren't anybody; they were Exorcists, the elect of God possessing a divine weapon called Innocence to fight against the Millenium Earl and his Akumas. Their lives were every day in danger.

Lavi shrugged.

"Yes, of course, who wouldn't find strange to be in such a situation?"

The girl turned to the other boy.

"And you Kanda, what do you think?"

"Mph!" answered the boy.

"I see…" she muttered.

* * *

The train began to slow down. The door of the compartment where the Exorcists were opened slowly, letting in a rather big man wearing a long beige coat with a hood and carrying in his back a big bag. A finder.

"Exorcist-sama, we arrived."

"Finally!" Lavi exclaimed suddenly by getting up abruptly and making everybody jump.

Kanda seemed slightly annoyed, he gritted his teeth.

"Tch! Shut up Usagi!" he said icily.

Lavi froze immediately. Lenalee sighed. "_And __here we go again..._"she thought, exasperated. The train braked suddenly, sending back Lavi in his seat, and stopped. Immediately, the bell of the train rang, informing the passengers that they could disembark safely. The three Exorcists got up and descended from the train, wrapped with steam. The station was crowded with people. The finder which was called John motioned the Exorcists to follow him.

* * *

When they finally left the station, the sun blinded them immediately. The streets of Rome were as crowded as the station. People talked, shouted, the kids snuck between people in a complete mess. The Exorcists sneaked discreetly into this crowd, unnoticed. Very soon, they arrived in front of the Vatican. At the entrance, a guard let them pass after checking their identity. Once brought in, they didn't even have time to admire the beauty of the place that they were rudely directed to a room. The door closed abruptly on them. Lenalee shivered.

"They're not very friendly here..." mumbled Lavi.

Kanda walked to an armchair and sank into it, holding in his hands his beloved Mugen. John imitated him but stayed a little aside. Lavi headed immediately for the library that covered a wall and grabbed books which he began reading. As for Lenalee, the girl sat down next to Kanda not without casting a glance outside.

She was really worried about this famous mission. To be summoned in the Vatican by the Pope himself, it meant that something serious had happened or would happen. And at the Headquarters, when her brother Komui had summoned them to announce them the news, he seemed really worried and for once, he didn't freaked out because his "dear little Lenalee" left on the mission with two boys. This boded no good...

"CLANG!"

Everyone jumped and turned to the door that had been opened on the fly. Lavi which had been the most surprised tried desperately to catch a big and old volume that had fallen from his hands. But the book seemed as endowed with life and escaped him every time. And finally, the book escaped him definitively and struck a very big vase which seemed very expensive. Lenalee widened her eyes and opened her mouth to warn Lavi to catch up the book but ... Too late...

"BANG! CRASH!"

"Crap!"

The vase was lying on the ground broken into a thousand pieces. The man who had opened the door and who was the source of this problem felt his jaw dropping.

"Eh-eh!" said Lavi while running a hand on his neck. "I think it's broken ..."

Lenalee face palmed. Lavi felt a cold sweat running down his temple. "_Oh no! I 'm done, Komui is going to kill me when he will learn that we will have to repay for the damage...!_"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted the man, making everyone jump. "The vase of Mister the Cardinal!"

"Tch! Baka Usagi!" said Kanda.

"Hey!" said Lavi. "Do not call me like that!"

Kanda smirked.

"Boys stop that!" hissed dangerously Lenalee, "we are already going to have enough problems like that so don't add more!"

The man who had suddenly noticed that he was not alone in the room and that to cry on a vase in front of luxury guests was not very recommended, stood up and walked to the desk which was in the center of the room. Lavi rested delicately the books at their place and went just as quietly to an armchair next to Kanda. The man sat down and stared at them with intensity. He sighed.

"My lord the Pope could not be there to greet you and announce you this mission. It is thus to me that it falls the responsibility to inform you of the situation."

The three Exorcists remained motionless, attentive to everything the man said.

"So", continued the latter, "regarding the facts... Let's see... Where did I put this paper?" he mumbled while rummaging through a big folder. "Ah!"

He took out a fill full of papers.

"So, as you may have already guessed, this mission is a long and very dangerous one. It would be preferable for you to be very aware of your surroundings. But also, you will have to be ready to die."

Unease settled between the three Exorcists.

"Well, let's come to the facts. Approximately four months ago, a large number of Akumas was reported on the outskirts of the city. We immediately sent a group of finders in recognition. None of them returned. We deducted that they were killed by the Akumas. So we asked to the nearest base to send us Exorcists. The European base sent us two of them. When they arrived at the place where the Akumas had been seen for the last time, they only found their carcasses. They had all been decimated. So we did some research to try to find if a compatible with the Innocence was around... But this research was fruitless and the mystery remained complete. However, we believe that this incident is related to the case of the mission number 2630."

The man sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"But it was approximately two months ago that it became a real nightmare... We didn't expect this at all... As you certainly heard about it, a group of five Exorcists had been sent on a mission in China. This was the mission number 2630."

"Yes," said Lavi, "two of the Exorcists were from the Headquarters, we knew them well ..."

Lenalee pinched her lips, trying to hold back her tears. She had always considered the Exorcists, the scientists and the finders at the Headquarters as her own family. When a member disappeared, her world collapsed a little more. She took a deep breath and lifted her wet look towards the man.

"A large number of Akumas had been reported. They immediately engaged the combat but were all killed. Normally, when the Akumas kill someone, as you know it; his body turns to dust and disappears. But there... The whole bodies were found ripped, lacerated, disemboweled; blood was everywhere; it was a real carnage... Fortunately, a golem survived. So we were quickly able to analyze its archives. At the audio level, the five Exorcists seemed panicked. They shouted that among the Akumas, there were immortal beings. They said that they did not stop regenerating. At the visual level, we did not see much because it seems that this function was damaged at the beginning of the attack. The only thing we were able to extract was this."

The man grabbed a photo in the folder and handed it to Kanda. The latter fixed it with intensity and passed it to Lavi.

Lavi stared at the photo and frowned. He had no knowledge of this... "thing". He will have to call Bookman as soon as possible if he wanted to obtain reliable information quickly. He then passed the photo to Lenalee. Her eyes widened.

"This thing is one of the famous creatures that killed the Exorcists. We called them Ikimono*****."

* * *

* Ikimono : creature in Jap (I know I'm not original, so if you have any suggestion, I'm open !).

**So this is the first chapter. Did you like it ? I hope you did ! ;) Also, I know I'm not good at writing dialogues and showing the sentiments of the person, so could you give me some advices ? Thanks a lot ! Please review and have a good day ! Bye~!**


	3. Chapter 2: Circus

**Hello everyone ! It's me again ! I would like to thank one more time all the people who reviewed, followed, favorited and read this story, it really means a lot for me ! :) Also I would like to say : Thanks guys for the reviews, it's so motivating ! So, like last time, I'm really sorry if there is any fault T-T. The words in _italic_ are the thoughts of the person. Ah and also, at the beginning of this chapter, Lenalee is a bit OOC... Sorry T^T... So enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man ! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Circus.**

_"This thing is one of the famous creatures that killed the Exorcists. We called them Ikimono."_

Lenalee stared at the picture. Her hand trembled. You could see on the picture a girl with long white hair and ruby colored eyes. Eyes as red as the blood which splashed her. She might have seemed human if it wasn't for the necklace of black metal with two chains attached to each side around her neck, her nails similar to claws, and the tail and ears of a white cat. She felt a devastating hatred rising in her. This thing was the cause of everything. She had to kill her. Kill them. She pinched her lips and glared at the picture. She clenched her fists.

"Hey, Lenalee?" called Lavi.

He saw that something was wrong with the girl. Worried, he shook her shoulder.

"Oye! Lenalee!"

He began to panic. Lavi noticed immediately that the look of the girl was empty. "_She must have trouble digesting the info... I hope she is not thinking about revenge... If this is the case, we must stop her immediately!_" He shook her one more time. Kanda stood. He knew enough Lenalee to know what was happening. He approached her and slapped her.

"Oye!"

Lenalee widened her eyes. Her eyes brightened again with their usual warm glow.

"Stop this right now." hissed Kanda. "Come back to Earth! We will not let you do such a thing is it clear?"

Lenalee put her hand on her red cheek, a little shocked by the unusual behavior of Kanda. She beat her eyelids several times and looked at her two friends who were staring at her with concern for Lavi and annoyance for Kanda. She immediately felt the tears flow from her eyes. She sniffed loudly and burst into tears.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! Promise, I won't do it! Sorry!"

Kanda let out a sigh of relief. Lenalee had become herself again. Both Exorcists looked at each other and had a significant look. They knew that the girl tended to become unstable when it came to her family...

* * *

The man was thinking, his hands crossed under his chin. Lenalee had calmed down and had become the usual Lenalee that everyone knew and liked. The three Exorcists stared at him with intensity.

"So if I understood well," said Lavi, "the two Exorcists have found on the carcasses of the Akumas very large scratches in the metal. And on the location of the mission 2630, you found similar marks on the bodies of the Exorcists."

The man grabbed several papers and glanced at them. He sighed.

"Yes, it's exactly that. But the marks found on the Akumas are wider than those found on the Exorcists. Therefore we had to eliminate the possibility that it was the same opponent in the two cases. What is more worrisome, it is the way how the Akumas and the Exorcists were killed. It is the same procedure. Therefore we believe that these… creatures are scattered around the world. And it would seem that there is one of them around here... But this one apparently hasn't the same "ideology" since he only attacked the Akumas and not the humans. These creatures must be controlled by someone or something..."

The man seemed to think. Kanda leaned back in his armchair with a grunt.

"Have you finished talking? So, now, would you be as gentle as giving us our f*****g mission?!"

"Wow Yuu, this is the first time that I have seen you so interested in a conversation!" said Lavi teasingly.

A tick mark appeared on Kanda's head. He grabbed Mugen and began to slowly pull it out of its sheath, making the blade screech.

"Oye."

Lavi turned to him.

"Yes?"

"It seems to me," began Kanda, "that I have already said to you not to call me that!"

With a quick gesture, he unsheathed his katana and immediately pointed it to Lavi's throat, threatening. Lavi immediately paled. Annoyed, Kanda pressed a little more on the blade. Lavi widened his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Gomen'nasai***** Kanda!" he exclaimed hastily.

"Huh?" said Kanda menacingly while exercising a little more pressure on Mugen.

"Hiii!" choked Lavi. "Gomen'nasai Gomen'nasai Gomen'nasai Gomen'nasai Gomen'nasai Gomen'nasai Gomen'nasaiiiiii!"

He stopped, breathless. Kanda's look hardened.

"Hmph! You better not do it again if so…"

"Hay!" squealed Lavi.

Kanda gave him a glare which meant only one thing: "If you do it again, I'll kill you". Ok, message received loud and clear: do not bother Kanda for the moment; he seems to be on edge. Lavi leaned back in his armchair once he was sure that Mugen was in its sheath and far, VERY far from him...

The man cleared his throat, regaining their attention.

"So as I have said, your mission is to try to get in touch with these beasts. You'll have to observe them in order to provide us maximum information. Also, you will have to try to determine if they have any link with the Millenium Earl. If this is the case, we will need to act as fast as possible because it means that he possesses a new weapon just as dangerous as his Akumas or even more ..."

This possibility made the Exorcists shiver.

"Do you accept this mission?"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "_Anyway, it's not like we had a choice..._" The three Exorcists got up and greeted the man.

"Yes sir!"

The man smiled.

"Well, we just need to discuss some little details and you will be able to go. Sit down please." he said while pointing his hand towards the armchairs.

The Exorcists obeyed.

"Well, then, here are the latest details of your mission..."

* * *

The man stood up.

"This is a mission of indefinite duration. May God watch over you."

Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and John left the Vatican, exhausted. Lavi stretched, making his back crack.

"Well, what now? Because I, I don't particularly want to stay locked in the hotel until the evening when the weather is this wonderful!"

"I agree!" said Lenalee.

"I'm going back to the hotel to give a call to the Headquarters." said John. "Don't come back at the hotel too late tonight Exorcists-sama."

"Okay!" said Lavi, happy.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Lenalee while grabbing the red-haired young man by the collar of his shirt. "It seems to me that you have a call to pass..."

Lavi turned pale.

"Ah, yes, it's true... Ahah! I had completely forgotten. Can't I do it later?" he moaned.

"No." replied Kanda. "You do it. Now."

Lavi sighed.

"Okay, okay…"

The three Exorcists greeted John and headed for the closest building to ask if they could use a telephone.

* * *

Lavi grabbed his golem in his pocket and plugged it to the device. He picked up the phone and waited. Fortunately someone picked up immediately (it happened that due to the fatigue all the Scientifics slept and then didn't hear the phone ring).

"Yes, here the Headquarters of the Black Order. Who's calling?"

"Ah! Komui...!" said Lavi with a hesitating voice.

He turned to his two friends searching for some support. They glared at him. Lavi gulped. "_Thanks guys for the help…I'll remember this!"_

"It's Lavi."

"Yeah, so, what can I do for you? Don't tell me that Lenalee is hurt?!"

"No! No no no no no! She is perfectly fine! Don't worry!"

"Oh, okay... So, what is it?"

"In fact, I have... How can I say? Broken the vase of a cardinal?"

Silence.

"Uh...? Komui?"

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" cried the latter.

Lavi quickly removed his ear from the phone. On the other side of the device, Komui was hysterical. Lenalee sighed.

"Forget Lavi, it is better to hang up."

"Oh Lavi! When you come back, I'll make sure to kill you! I'll use your body for my experiences! Mmwahahaha! I'll make you suffer! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Lavi shook his head vigorously and cut off the communication. He retrieved his golem and the three Exorcists got out of the building into the sunny streets of Rome.

* * *

There were people everywhere. The streets were crowded. On each side, merchants hailed the passers-by in order to sell them their products. All breathed joy and good humor. The three Exorcists stopped occasionally to watch street performances and dances. Once, Kanda and Lenalee were even forced to drag Lavi further away because he had seen an attractive dancer. He was about to go see her while shouting "Strike!" but fortunately for her, his two friends managed to stop him.

They were now walking in the main street of the neighborhood, watching the displays of merchants with curiosity. Suddenly, a group of kid passed them running and shouting excitedly. People shouted in their passage.

"Band of little rascals!"

"Come back here!"

"I'll teach you to push people me!"

A woman of forty sighed.

"Let them be, you know why they are like that!"

The merchants nodded and then laughed.

"It's true! You are completely right Camilla!"

The woman named Camilla smiled back. Lenalee turned to her.

"Children seem to be very excited. What's going on?"

"You don't know?" she asked, surprised. "Then you're not from around here! Nor from the country!"

"Ha-ha!" said Lenalee, a little embarrassed. "We're not from here indeed."

Camilla smiled.

"In fact in our country, there is a circus. It's the best circus of all the country! And he is here for the whole week. The first performance takes place tonight, if you want to go see it, you should hurry up and go buy the tickets because otherwise it'll be too late!"

"Oh! I see! Thank you very much, Madam!"

"You are welcome!"

Lenalee turned to her two friends.

"So, what do you say? Do you feel like going to the circus?"

The two boys glanced at each other.

"Personally," said Lavi, "I've never been to a circus. I am for it!"

"Mph!" said Kanda. "Whatever."

* * *

Lenalee walked to the ticket office.

"Hello! Is it possible to have three seats for the show tonight?"

"Hmm... Wait a moment please!"

The person rummaged among his papers.

"Yes! You're really lucky! I have exactly three places! Here they are. It will be xxx lire*****!"

Lenalee grabbed the tickets and paid.

"Thank you very much! Have a good day!"

"Goodbye!" said Lenalee while bowing slightly.

* * *

The three Exorcists strolled between the cages of the animals. Kids tried desperately to feed the animals through the bars, but they were too small. Then Lavi made it his duty to help them.

They continued to walk but soon, Lenalee ended up alone, having left behind her Kanda who was watching a tiger, and Lavi who was trying to wake up a lion by tickling his nose to amuse the kids.

Lenalee continued to move forward, as if something inside her told her to continue. Soon she arrived to the bottom of the circus where there were almost no animals. Her eyes were then attracted by a cage different from the others.

She seemed to be more solid and was turned the other way, as if the people in charge of the circus didn't want visitors to see what was inside. Curious, she walked around the cage in order to be in front of her.

Her breath caught in her throat. In the middle of the cage was lying a magnificent white wolf...

* * *

*** **Gomen'nasai : I'm sorry in Jap.

*** **Lire : I have found that it was the money used in Italy at the end of the 19th century.

**So, this is the second chapter. Did you like it ? I hope you did ! Thanks for reading ! Have a good day and Bye~!**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Hello everyone, I'm back ! Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of homework and so I couldn't go on my computer TT-TT. Sorry...! So I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, followed, favorited and read this story (I wish I could give you all a big hug :) !). It's so motivating ! So I'll do my best ! So, this chapter is a little bit shorter, but don't worry ! The next one will be longer ! ;) So, like the other times, sorry if there is any faults... (I wish I was bilingual... T-T). The words in _italic_ are the thoughts of the person. So... enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own D. Gray-Man ! (Or else it would be the end of the world !) (And, Hoshino-sensei, when will you publish the next chapter ! I'm going to die if it continue like this ! T-T)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Meeting. **

_Her breath caught in her throat. In the middle of the cage was lying a magnificent white wolf..._

Lenalee slowly approached the cage and put her hands on the bars. She made no noise, feeling that she shouldn't disturb the sleepy animal.

His fur was immaculate. Around his neck, a black collar was connected to chains which were attached to the cage. "_To prevent him from moving, certainly..._" His left eye was marked with a strange black scar with a five-pointed star above. His left foreleg was completely wrapped by bandages, as if to hide something. His claws seemed sharper than the average: they were made to kill. The body of the wolf seemed to be more powerful and bigger. Everything in him displayed danger. But despite this fact, Lenalee couldn't help but feel attracted by the canine, as if something told her that deep down, he wasn't nasty...

Suddenly, the ears of the wolf raised on his head, as if he had heard something. Lenalee froze. That's when he opened one eye and stared at her. The girl froze, as paralyzed. He had silver-blue eyes, an unusual color especially for a wolf. The Exorcist felt a shiver run through her body. "_He is testing me..._" She felt the eyes of the wolf sliding on her like a frozen wave. Her breath caught in her throat. Lenalee then plunged her look into the eyes of the wolf. She first saw the great North with the snow, the cold, and the vast frozen areas. Freedom. Then she saw the sadness and the loneliness. But what was drawing attention the most was this small sparkling in the depths of his eyes. A glimmer of rage, hatred, revenge. She blinked several times and she shook, affected by these very strong emotions.

The wolf had finished his observation and waited patiently for her to finish hers. He then rose to his full height and approached the girl. He stared at her with superiority, baring his teeth at her while growling. She immediately understood the message: _Leave_. But she didn't move. Her gaze was then attracted by a shiny object. She looked down and stared at the small medallion attached to the collar of the wolf. "_Allen,_" she read. "_Strange name for a wolf..._" She raised her eyes and stared back at the wolf. He growled one last time, turned his back on her, and lay at the bottom of the cage.

Lenalee blinked several times, as if she had just woken up from a dream. She stared at the motionless form of the canine.  
"Lenalee!" called Lavi. "Where are you?"  
The girl reluctantly tore her gaze from the wolf and walked around the cage.  
"I'm here!"  
Lavi stood a few steps away, looking around like a crazy flanked by a sulking Kanda. But this was absolutely normal. Lenalee motioned for them to get their attention. Both Exorcists approached her.  
"Come to see what I found!" She said excitedly like a child who had just been offered a candy.  
She motioned for them to follow and did again the tour of the cage. Hardly did they come to the front of the cage that Lenalee heard a squeal. The claws of the wolf against the metallic floor of the cage. She frowned, something was wrong.  
"Wow!" exclaimed Lavi. "Not bad! You have sharp eyes Lenalee! This is the first time that I see such a beautiful animal!"  
"Tch!" said Kanda.

But Lenalee remained impassive, fixing the tense silhouette of the wolf with anxiety. Suddenly, the wolf raised his ears on his head and began to shiver. Lenalee froze. Her instinct whispered her to step back. Kanda also seemed to observe the animal with anxiety. He also felt that something was wrong with him. He frowned and put his hand on Mugen, ready to use it. Only Lavi had noticed nothing, continuing to observe the animal.

Suddenly, the wolf jumped up and turned with an incredible speed toward the Exorcists. Lenalee widened her eyes and held her breath. The wolf rolled his chops on his mortal fangs and growled louder. Lavi raised an eyebrow.  
"Irritated huh?" he said with amusement.  
"Uh, Lavi? I think that you should step back..."  
"Ha-ha! What are you talking about Lenalee?"  
"Baka Usagi."

This is when, without warning, the wolf threw himself against the cage, fangs forward, trying to catch Lavi. In his eyes shone a light of pure hatred. Lavi shouted and stepped back hurriedly, falling on his back in the process. He widened his eyes with fright.  
"This wolf is completely crazy!"  
He was really shocked. Lenalee turned her gaze to the wolf. He stood to his full height in front of Lavi, growling dangerously, his chops curled over his teeth which shone with a deadly glow, his fur bristling and his eyes glittering with rage. The wolf growled again. "_You_ _smell just like him..._" His eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs.

Lenalee stepped back and helped Lavi up.  
"We should go... "she said.  
Lavi stood up while fixing the animal with fear. Lenalee couldn't help but smile at the scene. "_After all, it's quite normal for a rabbit to be afraid of a wolf..._" Kanda was the first to leave. Lavi followed shortly after. Hardly had he left that the wolf returned to normal, although in the depths of his eyes still shone this light of hatred. Astonished by his attitude, she blinked several times and smiled. "_See you next time, Allen...!_" She turned around and joined by running her two friends while the wolf went back to sleep at the bottom of his cage. His eyes sparkled in the darkness. "_This guy tells me nothing worthwhile…_"

* * *

People arrived by groups. Children squealed and ran in all directions.  
"We'll have to be careful, so many people gathered in the same place, it can attract Akumas..." whispered Lenalee.  
The two other Exorcists nodded their heads slowly, showing they had understood. All three slipped at their turn in the crowd and entered the circus, looking at all sides to see if there was any Akuma.

The whole neighbourhood had to be present. In the crowd, Lenalee noticed Camilla, the woman who had indicated them the coming of the circus a little earlier during the day. Lavi observed everything just like a kid who discovered the world. As for Kanda... Well... He was the same as always... Lenalee looked at her friends with discouragement. "_Had they never been taught how to behave?_" Then the lights were turned off and the show began.

Felines, horses, elephants, dogs, clowns, trapeze artists and others succeeded in a beautiful harmony. The three Exorcists looked at everything with delight, as if they had returned to childhood. For the moment, everything was fine: no Akuma had appeared. Lenalee scanned the crowd with attention, checking that none of the spectators behaved strangely. Once satisfied, she turned back her attention to the show. It was nearing its end. All the lights went out and a voice echoed in the darkness.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight we have the honor to present you the most powerful dog of all the country! Allen!"  
Immediately, enthusiastic shouts resounded, accompanied by whistles. The lights were turned on and in the middle of the track stood a large cage where a white wolf was standing, majestic. Lavi widened his eyes.  
"Hiiii! It's the wolf from earlier!"  
Lenalee sighed. Excited kids were standing beside them.  
"It's Allen! We will be able to bet again!" said the first one.  
"Yes, yes!" said excitedly a little girl. "You think he'll let us pet him?"  
"Oh yes, that would be great!"  
"Say, say! Tomorrow we go there right? Please?"  
The parents of the kids sighed.  
"Yes if you want."  
"Yeah!"  
"But on one condition." said the father. "We'll always bet on Allen, is that clear?"  
"Yes!"  
Lenalee raised an eyebrow and turned her look to the motionless wolf in the middle of the cage. "_So, it is for that purpose that you are used for… Being the "dog" participating in dog fights to please people and allow your master to make money eh... Poor thing..._"

The wolf stared at the crowd. He had a bad feeling. The tamer entered the cage. The fur of his neck stood up and he growled softly. The tamer immediately felt the discomfort of the animal. He frowned and turned to the director of the circus. The animal suddenly stood up on his paws, ears perched on his head, alert. His eye ached. "_They are close..._" He bared his teeth, growling even more, and bent his muscles, ready to attack.

Lenalee raised an eyebrow, feeling the discomfort of the animal. Whispers traveled the crowd. The wolf had felt something. This couldn't be because of Lavi because the wolf wasn't looking at him. But in that case, what was it? She had no idea. She looked frantically around the track. But nothing seemed abnormal.

Suddenly shouts resounded outside. The wolf barked and threw himself against the cage. People in the circus cried in turn. "_You love him when he's locked, but when he tries to leave, you see him as a monster..._" thought Lenalee. With his powerful jaws, the wolf tore the bars of the cage effortlessly. He then went out of it and rushed out of the tent. Gunshots echoed. The three Exorcists widened their eyes.  
"Akumas!" exclaimed Lavi.  
"Oh no! With so many people here, it was predictable! We have to hurry!"  
"Tch!"  
The three teenagers ran out and arrived at the entrance of the circus. What they saw froze them on the spot.

A good fifty Level 1 Akumas stood at the entrance of the circus. They were trying to shoot a white fuzzy shape that moved extremely fast. In his path, the Akumas exploded or fell to the ground. A carcass fell before them. Lenalee jumped in surprise. Lavi immediately approached the body of the Akuma and observed it. Wide and large scratches crossed the body of the Akuma from one end to the other and there were teeth marks in some places.  
"Ah-ah! It seems that we have found the culprit! It was faster than what I had anticipated!"  
Lenalee frowned. A silver-blue sparkle caught her eye. "_No… It can't be possible?! Animals aren't supposed to be compatible with the Innocence! It must be an error…_" She turned to her two friends who also seemed shocked.  
"Tell me that I'm dreaming..." said Lavi.  
"Tch! I don't think so. Well, are we taking care of these Akumas or not?"  
They slowly nodded their heads. "_Maybe we haven't discovered compatible animals yet... That would explain a lot..._" An Akuma then spotted the Exorcists and immediately pointed its guns at them.  
"Innocence, activate!"  
Lenalee was the fastest to react. She rose into the air and rushed to the Akuma. It let out a screech and shot her. The Exorcist dodged the bullets with agility and killed it with a single kick in the head. It immediately exploded and she rose again in the air, like a butterfly. Meanwhile, Kanda sliced Akuma after Akuma with Mugen. He did it with so much ease that it seemed too easy. Lavi grabbed his Innocence and activated it.  
"Innocence, second opening! Hiban!"  
A snake of fire appeared and charged towards the beings composed of dark matter. The Akumas were immediately reduced to the state of dust.

The three Exorcists worked in perfect harmony, killing Akuma after Akuma without ever stopping. Very soon their number decreased until they had all disappeared. They were all out of breath. The wolf that was covered with the blood of the Akumas turned to them and gave them a last look before disappearing in the darkness. "_They know the truth about the Akumas... They must not find me..._" "_They will kill you if they catch you, Allen..._" "_You don't_ _need to tell me, Abyss, I know it already…_"

* * *

**Who is Abyss ? Eh-eh...! I won't tell you ! ;) So, this is the third chapter ! Did you like it ? I hope you did !**

**Thanks for reading ! **

**I don't know when I'll update the next chapter, but I'll try to do it fast !**

**So, have a nice day everyone ! Bye~! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Lost Wolf

**Hello everyone ! It's me ! :) So, I'm very very sorry for the late update, I wasn't at home so I hadn't Internet. T-T**

**Thank you everyone for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing this story ! It makes me want to write more ! :) **

**So, I'm sorry but this chapter isn't longer because otherwise, he would have been TOO long, so I cut it in two eh-eh... Gomen T.T**

**So, like always, I'm very sorry if there is any mistake. The words in _italic_ are the thoughts of the person.**

**So please review and the most important... Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Lost Wolf.**

**In a small village, near Rome, Italy.**

This small isolated village was situated in a small valley surrounded by hills and forests. A mysterious mist had settled on the landscape and wouldn't get up. The silence reigned. Even the birds didn't dare to sing. Something sinister was present in this landscape yet so peaceful. And this sinister presence was a harbinger of death...

A carriage walked slowly in the sleepy little town, pulled by two horses. Some morning persons passed their head through the windows when they heard the clatter of hooves on the cobblestones. It was not often that travelers passed here because they left the village very quickly and there only remained around thirty inhabitants.

Indeed, the village was known to be cursed. It was said that a very long time ago, a foreign mage travelling stopped in the village. Nobody knew him and everybody found him suspicious. The traveler then asked for hospitality. But the villagers refused him and locked themselves in their houses. The mage, furious, unleashed his powers on the village and cursed it. Very few villagers survived. Since then, strange phenomenon occurred there. People even avoided passing near the village. They were afraid of being cursed in their turn. The only people who lived there were either runaway criminals who were assured not to be found, or people without money.

Three weeks ago, a white wolf had been seen in the forest. The villagers had immediately understood that the presence of this animal was a bad omen.

They hadn't made a mistake. It began first with four mysterious disappearances. The bodies were never found. It then went on with the destruction of certain parts of the forest and explosions. People no longer dared venture into the woods. They were afraid.

This rumor of accursed city had caught several times the Black Order's attention. But each time, the Finders and the Exorcists sent on site returned empty-handed. This time, the village itself had appealed the Black Order.

The carriage stopped in front of the church and three persons came down. The mist hid the features of their face but their black uniforms left no doubt about the nature of their profession: Exorcists. People who had noticed them returned hastily in their homes, abruptly closing their doors and windows. Even the arrival of foreigners had frightened them. The three Exorcists looked with astonishment at the scene. It was the first time that something like that had happened to them. They eventually turned away and headed for the church in front of them. Their employer was waiting for them there.

* * *

**-Three weeks ago-**

The Akumas laid on the ground. There were no more alive. The three Exorcists regained their breath, staring at the floor blankly. Lenalee was the first to raise her head. She watched the scene and immediately looked for the animal which helped them to destroy the Akumas. The same animal which had seemed to her so "human", and which had wanted to attack Lavi. But she did not find him. He had probably already escaped. She sighed. They were going to have to call Komui, which didn't suit her.

When Lavi and Kanda had caught their breath, they wasted no time and headed for the nearest building. They were immediately allowed to use the phone and Lenalee dialed the number of the Black Order. She twirled her finger around the thread. After the second ring, someone picked up.

"Yes, here the Headquarters of the Black Order. What can I do for you?" asked an exhausted voice.

"Ah! Reever!" exclaimed the girl. "It's Lenalee. Can I talk to Komui or not?"

"Yes! Yes! You can talk to him Lenalee!" sobbed the scientist. "You just saved our lives!"

Lenalee sweat-dropped and laughed nervously.

"Sorry..." she said.

"Ah-ah! Don't apologize!"

Silence.

"MY SWEET LITTLE LENALEE!"

The girl hurried away the handset from her ear. She grinded her teeth.

"Nii-san!" she said, pissed. "You don't have to shout into the phone, I can hear you perfectly!"

"But…"

"Nii-san..." warned Lenalee with a dangerous tone.

Her brother didn't answer.

"So, I guess you don't call me because I miss you, isn't it?"

"It's exactly that." replied coldly the girl.

"You received the information concerning your mission right?"

"Yes."

"It's worrying isn't it?"

"Mh. I'm also calling you because of a certain event..."

"I'm listening."

"We found, how to say... a wolf... rather particular."

At the other end of the phone, Komui frowned.

"How ''special''?"

"In fact, we were at the circus to watch a show before returning to the hotel but suddenly Akumas attacked..."

"You're not hurt at least?" worried immediately Komui.

"No no, don't worry, I'm fine, just a few scratches."

"Continue."

"Yes. Before the Akumas attacked, the wolf behaved strangely. It was as if he felt their presence... And when the attack began, he tore the bars of the cage with an impressive strength and escaped outside. We immediately went out. And this is when we saw him. The wolf was destroying the Akumas by himself. This can't be possible because only humans are compatible with the Innocence which is the only thing that can destroy the Akumas!"

"What?" choked Komui, thinking he had misheard. "Are you sure of what you're advancing Lenalee? Because if it is true, this is very worrying."

"Hmm... We haven't seen him use his Innocence, but he was the one who killed them for sure. The scratches on the carcasses are the proof. Ah!"

Komui jumped.

"The scratches of the wolf! I almost forgot! This wolf, he is the mysterious killer of the Akumas discovered near Rome four months ago!"

"Excuse me?"

Komui seemed completely lost.

"It isn't the first time that he kills Akumas... But then, where is his Innocence...?" she whispered to herself.

Komui sighed.

"Listen Lenalee," began the scientist. "If you ever meet this wolf again, take him immediately with you and bring him to the Headquarters. We must absolutely examine him in order to understand this mystery. He absolutely mustn't fall between the hands of the Earl! Do you understand Lenalee? This discovery could be a turning point in the war!"

Lenalee nodded.

"Yes I understand."

"I will do everything to find information about this wolf. I'll send Finders, so you will surely cross them. I will hold you informed as soon as I have information. In the meantime, content yourself with performing the mission that was given to you by the Pope."

"Okay, I'll tell Lavi and Kanda. Thank you nii-san."

"It's nothing. Good night Lenalee."

"Good night Komui!"

Lenalee hung up and walked to the next room where her two friends were sitting in armchairs. Kanda was asleep and Lavi was busy braiding his hair with an amused look. Lenalee sighed. "_Really, they will never change..._" It would always be the same thing: Kanda would wake up while Lavi wouldn't have finished braiding his hair, he would unsheathe Mugen and would chase Lavi for a good ten minutes until he stops to catch his breath. She smiled. The sight of this scene made her forget for a moment the war in which she was engaged, the fear and those silver-blue eyes which worried her particularly...

As for him, Komui rested the handset, frowning. Reever who was next to him and who hadn't followed all the conversation stared at his superior.

"So?"

Komui crossed his hands under his chin.

"I have a bad feeling concerning this mission…"

* * *

The church was empty. The steps of the Exorcists resounded in the silence. A man was sitting on a bench in front of the altar. He only moved when the three Exorcists reached his level. He stood up and held out his hand to them.

"I'm the one who contacted the Black Order. I am the mayor of this village. Pleased to meet you."

"Thank you for contacting us sir. Pleased to make your acquaintance." said Lenalee while shaking hands with the man, a smile on her lips.

Lavi and Kanda immediately imitated her.

"So, why have you contacted us?" asked Lavi even though they were fully aware of the situation.

"It's about the arrival of a white wolf in the neighborhood. I heard that you are specialized in paranormal phenomenon."

Then the man went into his long and complicated explanations. The three Exorcists paid no attention to him, Komui having already briefed them on the subject a few hours ago. Lavi suppressed a yawn.

"So now, I want you to kill the wolf, we shall finally be alright."

Lenalee frowned. "_They don't have any proof that this animal is the responsible for their so called curse ..._" The Exorcists nodded their heads but deep down they knew perfectly well that the wolf was innocent and that they weren't going to respect the wishes of the man. They stood up and greeted him before exiting the building. Outside, the mist had thickened. Lenalee shivered.

"Well, where are we beginning?"

* * *

The wolf walked silently between the trees, his paws gently touching the ground. The forest was dark and wrapped in mist, giving it a disturbing aspect. The wolf raised his head and looked around. His silver-blue eyes shone in the darkness. Some rustles sounded on his passage: the animals avoided him. This was quite normal.

A sliding echoed through the woods. The ears of the wolf raised on his head. The broken chains hanging from his collar tinkled softly in the silence. The noise disappeared. The wolf narrowed his eyes and he bared his fangs. The fur on his neck bristled. Something sinister was wandering in those woods. The sliding got closer. The wolf let out a low growl. "_What a bad luck! Besides getting lost, I'm in a haunted wood!_"And with his white fur, he was visible from afar. The creature which lived in this forest saw him but him, he didn't see her. That was what made him nervous. Furthermore the thing had no smell. He growled again.

Suddenly his left eye hurt him and he let out a yelp. Before his eye appeared two gears and he became red. "_Shit!_" "_Ah-ah! Seems like you hadn't planned this!_" "_Shut up Abyss!_" "_Ok ok..._"

The wolf made a U-turn and put himself in a fighting position. The Akuma didn't take long to arrive. A level 1. He wasted no time and pointed his guns on the wolf with a shout. "_Uh... Allen?_ " The wolf remained motionless. The first salvo began. The wolf immediately reacted with an extraordinary speed. He dashed and zigzagged between the trees, avoiding the bullets of the Akuma. He wasn't paying attention to anything else. His mind was empty, only occupied by the instinct of survival and the hatred. The wolf sprinted and jumped, claws and fangs forward, ready to tear the creature in pieces. He landed on the head of the Akuma and immediately sank his claws to stabilize. The creature screamed and kicked to get rid of the wolf. The latter snarled and sank his fangs into the metallic body of the Akuma which he tore effortlessly. Black blood splashed him immediately. The creature fell to the ground. The wolf jumped as far as possible from the Akuma which exploded shortly after.

The wolf turned his head and stared at the remains of the Akuma. "_One down..._" "_Oye Allen!_" "_What?_" "_Next time let me take the control, okay?_" "_No, because after, it's always me who have to clean your bullshit._" "_Pff... You're not funny at all…_" The wolf sank deeper into the woods. "_I hope I'm not getting lost again..._"

* * *

Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda sank a little deeper into the woods. Lenalee didn't seem reassured.

"Uh... You're sure that we aren't lost, right?"

"Ah-ah! What are you talking about Lenalee? We know very well where we are. Isn't it Kanda?"

"Mph!"

Silence.

"Hmm... I think you're right Lenalee... We are lost!" panicked Lavi.

Lenalee sighed. This didn't really surprise her. She suspected it.

"Noooooo! I don't wanna die!" cried Lavi while clinging to the leg of Kanda. "I'm too young to die!"

"Let me go Baka Usagi!" shouted Kanda.

The two boys then began to fight. "_With all this noise, we have no chance of finding the wolf..._" Lenalee sighed inwardly. Discouraged, she moved away from her friends and pushed aside some bushes to move forward. Her eyes widened.

"Ah!"

Before her stood the white wolf, looking as surprised as her.

* * *

**Tada ! That was chapter 4 ! I hope you like it even though I found it a little bit boring (where is the action here ?). Ahah... So please, bear with me because this is only the beginning and there isn't a lot of action T-T. So like you may have seen, in this story Allen (the wolf like everyone knows :) ) doesn't kill the Akumas because he wants to free them. I won't tell why, you will know it in time ;) I just wanted to warn you that's all. Also, I'm very sorry if I confused people because of the appearance of someone called Abyss. It was just a coincidence. Sorry about this...**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day !**


	6. Chapter 5: A wolf in the Black Order

**Hello everyone ! I'm finally back ! I'm very sorry for the late update but I had some problems so... Yeah I know it's a very lame excuse... Sowwy ! T^T**

**Thank you guys for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing this story ! :) It means a lot for me and it makes me want to write !**

**I've tried to make this chapter a little bit longer but it seems that this is my best.**

**So, like always, I'm very sorry if there is any mistake. The words in _italic _are the thoughts of the person.**

**And the most important... Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own D. Gray-Man, also, there is some things inspired by the manga Dogs, so, I don't own Dogs either ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A wolf in the Black Order.**

_Before her stood the white wolf, looking as surprised as her._

Lenalee stepped back in surprise. She blinked several times to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. The wolf stepped back, a glow of panic shining deep down in his eyes. "_Oh no! They're going to catch me!_" Without waiting, he turned around and dashed into the wood. "_Too bad if I get lost again as long as I can escape them!_" "_Oye, Allen! Calm down! We don't even know if they are with Him!_" "_I don't care. All I want is to be free. I don't want to be controlled. Not again…_" "_Yes, I know. But if they are on our side, why don't we help them?_" Silence. "_I don't really want to be used as a guinea pig._" "_Ah yes. It's true. But if that's the case... We'll just have to kill them..._" The wolf shook his head. "No_. I don't want to shed blood._" "_But you won't have the choice Allen. You know it as well as me..._" Silence.

"Lavi! Kanda!"

The call resounded through the woods. Immediately, the bushes behind the wolf began to rustle. They were hot on his heels. He accelerated, his legs seeming to touch barely the ground. He cast a quick glance behind him. "_They are close._" He accelerated again. He mustn't get caught. He would disappear one more time in the nature without a trace. The rustles got more and more close. He growled with frustration. "_How can they be at my rhythm? It's impossible!_" From the corner of his eye, he saw a green light that was coming dangerously close. A whistle resounded in the air. His instinct took possession of his body and he jumped aside. A huge serpent of fire sank into the ground, where a few seconds ago he was standing. He growled and was about to start again his race when a black object came into his field of vision. The handle of a sword. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to try to block the attack, but the holder of the weapon was faster. "_Shit!_" "_Allen!_" The knock hit him in the head. He escaped a yelp and collapsed on the ground, motionless. And everything went black...

The three Exorcists stared at the motionless body of the white wolf. Kanda sheathed Mugen and leaned against a tree. Lavi crouched down beside the wolf and observed him.

"He's really strange, don't you think?"

Lavi's look was then attracted by a metallic sparkle. Around the neck of the wolf he immediately noticed the collar. Lavi grabbed the small medallion and read aloud.

"Allen. What a strange name..."

Lenalee nodded, supporting his words. The look of the flame-haired teenager landed on the collar of the wolf. He noticed that there was something engraved. Lavi tried in vain to remove the collar but it seemed like implanted in the skin of the animal as if it should in no way be detached from the neck of the wolf. He frowned and leaned over to see what was engraved. He read it, his eye wrinkled, trying to decipher the words erased by the time.

"Hmm… Cerberus Project… Subject 0014..."

"Eh? What does it mean?" Lenalee asked.

Interested, Kanda approached. Lavi frowned. "_What does this mean? Is it this dangerous project which Panda-jiji said it was a secret? If this is the case..._" His eyes hardened. "_We'll have to watch him closely..._" Kanda, who had noticed the strange behavior of Lavi, frowned.

"Oye Lavi. You seem to know something."

Lavi's eyes widened with surprise. "_Tch! I mustn't tell them. They would be in danger if they knew._" The Exorcist turned toward his friends.

"Nope! It doesn't ring any bell to me!"

"I see."

"Say," interrupted Lenalee. "We should maybe found where is his Innocence, don't you think?"

"Oh, it'll be quick!" Lavi exclaimed happily. "It's so obvious!"

He turned to the wolf and with a big smile, he began to pull the bandages around the left front leg of the animal. What they saw made them wince.

"Ugh! The poor! Being born with a parasitic type, that must have been horrible!" said Lavi with compassion.

The wolf's leg was black and a green cross was embedded in his leg just above his claws.

"This is the first time that I see this..." whispered Lavi in awe.

* * *

The train stopped and the three Exorcists went out on the platform, carrying a cage where a beautiful white wolf was lying, unconscious. He had woken up while the Exorcists were about to board the train. They were forced to muzzle, tie and put him to sleep thanks to an injection. Since then, he hadn't moved. They were returning to the Headquarters, bringing the wolf compatible with the Innocence. Komui had been informed of their arrival and had sent them a group of finders. This additional help allowed the small group to reach more easily and more quickly the Headquarters.

It was dark when they arrived at the Headquarters of the Black Order. The big tower stood in the darkness, only illuminated by the moon. Lenalee stared and smiled. "_I'm back..._" They wasted no time and plunged into a cavity where they went on a boat. They put the cage and settled. A finder grabbed an oar and made the boat move forward.

There was no noise, only the lapping of the water. Soon, they arrived to the quay where Komui was waiting, his cup of coffee in the hand. He seemed, for once, serious. The finders put down the cage in front of the Supervisor. The latter crouched down and watched the sleeping animal. He sipped his coffee.

"Bring him to my office."

He stood up and the finders obeyed him immediately. Komui then turned to the three exhausted Exorcists.

"Welcome home."

He smiled.

"Go get some rest; we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Kanda had apparently not waited the offer of Komui since he was already gone. There only remained Lavi and Lenalee.

"Good night, nii-san."

Komui watched them going away while drinking his coffee. He felt that the days of peace were coming to an end, the air was tense and only asked to break. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I have to take care of the wolf now..." he mumbled.

He walked away in his turn and went into his office.

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the morning and the Order was crawling with life. The atmosphere was filled with some agitation that seemed visibly contagious. The members of the scientific section ran in all directions and all the Exorcists went towards the office of the Supervisor of the Black Order.

This morning, Komui had summoned all the Exorcists in his office to explain the situation and during that time, the scientists would prepare the material to examine the newcomer.

The Exorcists stood in front of the desk of Komui which was as messy as usual. In a corner of the room stood a large cage of reinforced glass in which there was... the wolf. He sat and stared at the people present with a cold look. His tail was wrapped around his legs and his ears were raised on his head, listening. Barely had he noticed the presence of Lavi that he growled. Komui who noticed the little game raised an eyebrow. He sighed and turned to the Exorcists. "_Good. Obviously, they are all here..._"

"So, as you may have probably guessed, I called you all because we have discovered a new compatible."

"And you're obliged to call us to tell us that?" grumbled Timothy, still half asleep.

Komui cleared his throat.

"Not really. But this time our compatible... is rather particular…"

The Exorcists remained silent. Komui came out from behind his desk and walked over to the cage. He put his hand on the glass of the cage.

"This is our new Exorcist, Allen."

A shocked silence fell in the room. General Cloud Nine was the first to react.

"How can such a thing be possible? Animals aren't compatible with the Innocence! What is the meaning of this, Komui?!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Timothy while going to stick to the window and watched the wolf. "This is the first time that I see one for real!"

"Komui," called Marie. "Would you have an explanation concerning this phenomenon? Because, if the animals became compatible with the Innocence, it could be an advantage for us but also a disadvantage…"

"Yes, I am fully aware of this Marie... But for now, we can only examine and observe him. Nothing else. I warned Central and they will send an inspector to take care of him."

The doors opened and Bookman entered. The latter narrowed his eyes at the sight of the wolf. The wolf immediately rose to his feet, eyes wide. Timothy, a little surprised stepped back. A murderous aura surrounded the wolf. The Exorcists froze: they had never felt such an aura, it was overwhelming. "_No... It isn't possible... Why... Why is he here?_" The wolf growled, baring his fangs. His claws screeched on the floor. Bookman stepped back.

"Komui, you shouldn't let this wolf here."

"Why?"

"He represents a threat for the Order."

He wanted to roar, to warn these people that they were running a grave danger. He let out a loud bark and threw himself against the glass. The Exorcists watched the scene, without understanding anything. Bookman paled. Lavi approached him.

"Me too, he doesn't like me..."

Bookman lifted up his eyes wide open toward his disciple. Then he cast a dark look at the wolf.

"What is the number on his collar?" murmured Bookman.

Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"0014." he whispered.

"Mh. I see..."

Lavi fixed Bookman.

"Does he have something to do with the project which you told me about and of which the Community was not very proud of?"

"I'll talk to you later Lavi. For now, keep recording the History..."

Bookman frowned and stared at the wolf. "_It's him…_"

* * *

It had been two long hours since Komui explained everything there was to know about the Black Order, the Innocence and of course their enemies: the Millennium Earl and the Akumas. He had the impression that the wolf understood everything that he said so he continued to explain. The Exorcists had already left for a while except Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee.

"The Akumas are machines created by the Millennium Earl. They are made from three main elements: the machine, the soul and the despair."

The wolf remained impassive. He already knew the part about the Earl and the Akumas. "_Hey Allen! Why don't we join them? After all, we have the same enemy. It will be easier for us to get around. We will no longer need to hide._" "_Yes. But if they ever find out about this..._" "_We will consider this in due time._" "_Okay..._" Allen reopened his eyes and placed them on Komui. The latter stopped short in his explanation. The gaze of the wolf froze him on the spot. A look filled with wisdom. He immediately realized that the wolf knew. Komui had a scientific mind, all the explanations were logical. Any strange phenomenon had a rational explanation. Everything was logical. But the animal who was in front of him defied all the theories: besides being compatible with the Innocence, he understood human language. His fingers shivered with excitement. "_We'll have to conduct a lot of experiments on this extraordinary animal..._"

Komui pushed his glasses up on his nose and cleared his throat.

"Okay, fine. Open the cage Lenalee."

"What?" said Lavi. "But the first thing he will do is to tear our heads in pieces! Besides he knows nothing about the Innocence and he won't listen to us!"

"Oh, no Lavi. Don't worry about this. This wolf is not like the others. He perfectly understood what I said and he is ready to join our ranks."

Lavi felt his jaw drop.

"Lenalee?" called again Komui as he rummaged through his desk.

The girl complied and opened the cage. The wolf immediately went out and shook himself. Komui, who had finally found what he was looking for, approached from behind the animal. The latter had no time to react.

"Ah-ah!" exclaimed Komui while attaching a leash around the collar of the wolf.

The latter growled with frustration but did nothing. He will have to acclimate to his new environment. Komui stood before him and began to caress his head.

"You're so cute little doggy!"

Allen's look hardened and a tick mark appeared on his head. Lenalee noticed it immediately.

"Uh... Nii-san? I think you should stop this immediately..."

Komui turned to his sister.

"What are you talking about Lenalee? This animal is awesome; I'll be able to do lots of experiments on him! Besides, I'm sure that he is harmless."

He stroked roughly Allen's head. The eyes of the wolf sparkled. Lenalee sighed.

"Don't say that I haven't warned you..." she whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope, absolutely nothing nii-san."

As Komui moved his hand closer towards Allen, the latter opened his mouth and... bit.

"Chomp!"

Silence.

Komui looked down at the wolf and then at his hand. Back to the wolf. Back to his bloody hand. The situation in which he found himself finally struck him with full force. "Oooooww! That hurts!"

The Exorcists sighed and Lenalee face palmed. Allen growled a bit to show his displeasure then sat down again. "_I don't know for you Abyss, but I have the feeling that this will hardly be restful…_"

* * *

After the scientific section had examined Allen's Innocence, Komui took him into the basement of the Order where Hevlaska was waiting for them. Moreover, the guardian of the Cube had scared the crap out of him. She had then announced that his percentage of resonance with his Innocence was superior to 100 percent which was amazing. But since he was an animal, he couldn't become a General. This announcement had visibly shaken Komui. Hevlaska had then announced to Allen that in a dark future, his Innocence would create an extraordinary 'Destroyer of Time'.

After this little interview, Komui took the wolf in his room which had specially been prepared for him. There was a window and blankets and pillows were spread everywhere on the floor. Komui closed the door, leaving the animal alone and left to his office. Once Allen was sure that he was alone he stretched and went to curl up between the blankets. "_I hope that everything will go well..._"

* * *

**Tada ! That was chapter 5 ! I hope you liked it ! Hm... The end is a little bit rushed because I think that everyone knows this passage of DGM, so hum... I didn't want to linger over it. Hope that doesn't bothered you... **

**Ah ! I forgot to say that all the Exorcists are present at the Black Order (even the Exorcists who are supposed to be dead like Suman or Kevin Yeegar) except for Cross (who is ALWAYS on the run). Also, Kanda, Lenalee and Allen have already their Innocence at their second level (Crystal type and Crown Clown) [sorry if I spoiled someone]. **

**So yeah, in this chapter too there isn't action... Gomen *bowing*. But next one, the fun is finally beginning ! (I think...). I would like to warn you all : I'm very sorry but I won't be able to post a chapter during more than a month. Sorry. But don't worry ! I will still continue to write this story because she means a lot to me. So, I'm very sorry to leave the story at this state and to make you wait so long for a chapter... I think that's all I had to say... Whatever !**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day ! See you next time ! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I'm finally back ! Yay ! So... Thank you everyone for reading, following, reviewing and favoriting this story ! :3 **

**So, yeah, like always, I'm very sorry if there is any mistakes T^T. Also, the words in _italic_ are the thoughts of the person.**

**Mmmh... This chapter was supposed to be funny but... It was way TOO LONG for me and I'm lazy ~~' so I cut this supposed chapter in two. Yeah... Sorry...**

**And now, the most important... Enjoy ! ;3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man... **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Those whom I never wanted to see again.**

The sun rose slowly over the Headquarters of the Black Order. The sky was pure blue and there were no clouds. It could have been a perfectly ordinary day for the people of the big tower. Except that unfortunately, it wasn't.

It had been one month since Allen, the new Exorcist joined. On his collar, next to his medallion was now hanging the emblem of the Black Order. He was now a full-fledged Exorcist. At first, the finders had difficulty to accept that an animal was an Exorcist and had therefore a rank superior to them. But this problem calmed down a little even though there was still some animosity between the wolf and the finders.

The canteen was crowded. The Exorcists and the finders were all eating quietly. In the kitchens, Jerry was humming while preparing the dishes ordered. Everything was fine. Well, until a member of the scientific section arrived and announced that the Exorcists Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Mei Ling, Timothy and Allen were summoned to the office of the Supervisor. On the way, the Exorcists watched closely Allen, having discovered the past week that he tended to get lost even in places he knew.

When they arrived in the office of Komui, for once, he was awake and not asleep and buried under a pile of unsigned papers. The Exorcists sat on the chairs while Allen lay on the ground covered of papers, his head resting on his paws. Komui grabbed a folder and pushed his glasses up on his nose. He cleared his throat.

"Your mission will send you in the east of Germany..."

"All of us?" said Lavi with surprise.

"Yes."

The Exorcists threw curious glances between them.

"So," continued Komui. "This mission is quite delicate. For several months, many mysterious disappearances were reported. We don't really know what causes this phenomenon. However, in many cities, abandoned children were found. All these cities have one thing in common: they all surround the same forest. We believe that the cause of the disappearances is in this forest. We don't know if this is a fragment of Innocence or Akumas. In all cases, you have to be very careful; this is for this reason that you are so numerous. If it's a fragment of Innocence, you have for obligation to bring it back. If it's Akumas, destroy them. Questions?"

He watched the Exorcists one by one.

"No? Well, all right then. Your belongings are ready. You are leaving in ten minutes."

He indicated with his hand the suitcases piled in a corner and a bag. The Exorcists got up and took their suitcases while Allen grabbed the bag in his jaw. Komui distributed folders and wished them good luck. Their mission could now begin.

* * *

**Small village ****in the east of ****Germany.**

The day had barely risen when the first train of the day stopped at the station. The bell rang at the same time as the passengers got off the train. And among them was a strange group dressed entirely in black and accompanied by a wolf. People hastily moved away at their passage, not wanting to find themselves on their way.

The group of Exorcists walked to the center of the city where normally a finder was waiting for them. The latter was supposed to give them additional information. But when they arrived in the centre of the city in a square, there was no finder in sight.

"Something must have happened." suggested Mei Ling.

"You're probably right." said Lavi nervously.

They observed Allen who tried to find the smell of the finder, in vain.

"There must have some Akumas in the area." said Kanda.

Lenalee nodded.

"We're going to part. Timothy and Lavi you go ask questions to the people on the west side of the city. Mei Ling and I'll do the east side. Kanda, Allen, you will comb the woods."

This last sentence caused a dissatisfied growl from the two designated Exorcists. They glared at each other and Allen bared his fangs. The Exorcists had also discovered that Kanda and Allen didn't appreciate particularly each other: as soon as they were in the same room, they couldn't help but provoke the other. Nobody really knew why they were like that. Lavi approached Lenalee.

"I don't know if you have made the best choice..." he whispered.

"And what do you think I should do? If there are large amounts of Akumas or Ikimonos in the woods, Mei Ling and Timothy have no chance against them. Mei Ling's Innocence isn't an offensive type and Timothy can only possess Akumas of level 1 and 2. They have no chance. Furthermore, Kanda and Allen have both a rate of resonance with their Innocence superior at one hundred percent. It's more logical that they take care of the potential Akumas present in the woods. Don't you think?" replied the girl.

Lavi said nothing, finding nothing to answer. Lenalee had a satisfied smile. She turned to the rest of the group.

"We meet here at noon. Okay?"

They all nodded and parted.

* * *

It had been three good hours since the Exorcists had separated. But their research was unsuccessful.

In town, nobody knew anything about this matter, didn't want to talk about it or just slammed the door in their face. What had irritated the four Exorcists.

In the woods, it wasn't the same story. At the edge of the forest, Allen and Kanda had separated to cover a larger area.

Allen ran quietly while looking everywhere. For now, his eye didn't react, which means that there weren't Akumas around. He stopped and put his bag on the ground to see what was inside. He took out a towel from the bag. "_Oh no... If __I only have this__, that won't do__..._" Abyss laughed with amusement. Allen rolled his eyes and continued to search. That's when he found an Exorcist's uniform. "_I__'__m saved!__!_" He took the uniform out and put it on the ground. Suddenly, a black smoke surrounded him and something grabbed the black uniform. The smoke dissipated, revealing a human.

It was a teenager who seemed to have between sixteen and seventeen years. He was of average size and under his uniform you could distinguish finely sculpted muscles. He was barefoot, but it didn't seem to bother him more than that. His left hand was black and a green cross was embedded in the back of his hand. A metallic collar was around his neck. But what most attracted the eye was the color of his hair: a pure white. A strange scar crossed his left eye. His silver-blue eyes scanned the surroundings. Then with a smile, he stretched with delight.

"Ah! It feels so good to be in this body! If you knew, Abyss..."

"_I don't doubt it for a __second._" muttered the latter which he, as a result, didn't feel comfortable in this body. Allen sighed and bent to grab his bag.

"Well, anyway, but I'm on a mission..."

He swung his bag over his shoulder and set off again.

The forest was strangely silent. Allen knew perfectly what it meant: there was something in these woods. And that something wasn't an Akuma because otherwise, his eye would have already reacted. It was something much more dangerous. A shiver ran down his back. He had a bad feeling. Anyway, he had to return to town, it was almost the time. He turned around to make a u-turn and froze. He was lost. AGAIN.

"Rrrrhaaaaa! It's not possible!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in town...

The remaining five Exorcists were at the square and shared their informations. Kanda hadn't crossed any Akuma. Lavi and Timothy had returned empty-handed. As for Lenalee and Mei Ling, they had learnt thanks to a little old lady that all the people who had gone missing had gone in the forest before disappearing. Which confirmed their suspicions: there was something in the forest. But Kanda claimed that he had seen nothing, which was strange.

"Are we going to see the forest?" asked Mei Ling.

"Yep!" said Lavi.

"And Allen?" asked Timothy.

There was a big silence.

"Has someone seen Allen since this morning?" asked Lenalee.

Negative nods from the Exorcists.

"Don't tell me that he got lost...?" whined Lavi.

"It's more than likely..." said Lenalee frightened.

"Tch!"said Kanda.

"I think that he probably got lost_ in the forest_." pointed out Timothy.

All the Exorcists turned suddenly towards him. The young man raised his hands in the air, a little scared.

"What?" he asked in a trembling voice.

Lavi rushed towards him and lifted him off the ground. Timothy let out a cry of surprise.

"You're a real genius Timothy!"

Timothy sweat dropped.

"Um... This has nothing of complicated, it seemed quite logical to me..."

Lavi froze.

"Ah. It's true! Why haven't I thought of it sooner?"

Mei Ling sighed. Kanda began to lose his temper.

"Well, are we going or not?"

Lavi put down the young Exorcist with a pout and they all went into the forest.

* * *

Allen walked silently in the woods. There was not a sound. He sighed.

"I think that I'm definitively lost..."

Abyss sighed. "_You will __never change__._" Allen grumbled with displeasure. This was when his left eye activated. He immediately made a u-turn, eyes wide with surprise. A few meters away from him a good twenty Akumas of level 1 and 2 moved forward. The young man put his hand on his eye. "_Why __didn't __he __react __sooner?_" "_Allen!_" called Abyss. "_This __is not the __time __to take care of __this __just in case you had forgetten__!_" Allen sighed.

"Aye aye..."

Allen lowered his eyes to his deformed hand. A smile appeared on his face.

"Innocence... Activation."

Immediately, his left hand transformed with large metallic claws and a white coat wrapped his shoulders, a metallic mask placed on the hood of the cloak. He raised his eyes and planted it in one of the Akumas. One of them licked his lips.

"Exorcist~!" he hummed with his creepy metallic voice.

Shouts of excitement ran through the group of creatures. Allen sighed while closing his eyes and he let them approach a little. The young man didn't move. One of the Akumas advanced his clawed hand towards the Exorcist, ready to tear him into pieces.

Allen brutally opened his eyes and vanished.

"Eh?" said the Akuma.

He heard a sliding behind him, but it was already too late. A black hand with long claws pierced right through him. The creature screamed of pain before falling to dust on the ground. Allen stood up and turned to the remaining Akumas. A small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Who's next?"

* * *

"Allen! Aaallen!"

"Seems like he isn't around." concluded Lenalee.

"AAAL-..."

"Shut up Usagi!" exploded Kanda.

Lenalee turned to Mei Ling.

"Did you see anything?"

"No, nothing."

"I see..."

Lenalee sighed while watching Lavi and Kanda fighting a little bit further. The eye of the girl twitched.

"Guys..." she said in a threatening voice.

No reply. She gritted her teeth, her hands on her hips.

"This is not the time to fight!" exploded Lenalee.

They immediately froze even if Kanda stopped reluctantly.

"Well are we continuing?" asked Timothy.

The Exorcists thus resumed their searches. That's when bushes shivered and someone emerged from it. A heavy silence settled and Lenalee's eyes widened in horror. The person smirked.

"No... Tell me that it's not true...?"

* * *

**Tada ! I hope you liked it :) ! Hmm... Yeah, the end is a little bit... cut ? I'm sorry about this ^^' (since it wasn't supposed to finish here so... yeah... it's because of this...).**

**So, I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. :)**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day ! See you next time !**


	8. Chapter 7: Return to childhood?

**Hello everyone~! **

**This is chapter 7 ! Thank you so much for taking the time to read, follow, favorite and review this fic ! I'm so happy ! :3**

**You know what ? This is the biggest chapter I've ever wrote ! When I finished to write it I was like 'Wow... How is this possible ? I'm dreaming right ?' He-he...**

**So, like always, I'm very very sorry if there is any mistakes. And the words in _italic_ are the thoughts of the person.**

**Mmh... In this chapter there is a little bit of blood... So, I'll put some warning at those passages for the people who don't want to read them, because I don't want to offend anyone :3 And I have a little question for the people who'll read those passage: should I change the rating of this story ? I really don't know.**

**I think that's all I had to say :3**

**So, the most important... Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Return to childhood?**

A strong breeze blew through the forest, quivering the trees. Everything was quiet. Something evil was lurking in these woods. And the nature felt the danger...

Allen stood back up, bringing out his left hand from the body of an Akuma with a sinister crunch. The wind was gently waving his hair. His eyes narrowed. A strange smell was in the air. He recognized her immediately: Innocence. His left eye desactivated. Allen jumped off and soon after, the Akuma where he stood exploded in a cloud of smoke. He then walked over to where was hidden the Innocence's fragment.

The wind blew again, bringing him new fragrances. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The metallic smell of the Akumas was blurring his sense of smell though overdeveloped. There were six different persons. He realized that the Exorcists were slightly east of his current position. But there was another smell. A wild smell, blood-thirsty. A dangerous smell and yet so familiar. A creature he never wanted to meet again.

His eyes opened suddenly and he turned around, alarmed. "_Oh no__... Not __that!_" Allen clenched his teeth and desactivated his Innocence.

The young man rushed into the woods, leaving behind him only metal skeletons. Allen jumped over a tree trunk uprooted by a storm and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. On the other side of the trunk landed a wolf with an immaculate fur. Without waiting, he resumed his wild race in the woods, only one thought in mind: he had to save them. "_Oye! __Allen__!_" called Abyss, nervous. "_You're __not going to..._" "_Do you really think that I would let them __die?_" cut him off sharply Allen. "_But..._" "_Abyss..._" growled Allen. Abyss kept quiet, he knew that whatever he would say, Allen wouldn't change his mind. He sighed and focused, preparing for the battle that lay ahead.

* * *

The figure stepped out of the thickets, a strange smile on her lips. The Exorcists didn't move, staring at the person who stood before them. Mei Ling pinched her lips, feeling uncomfortable. Actually, she wasn't the only one. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Lenalee fists were shaking. The girl raised her eyes in astonishment to the oldest girl. It wasn't fear. Nor joy. Her eyes widened in shock and her fingers tightened on her crystal ball. It was pure hatred. A murderous aura surrounded her, making her shiver with fear. It was the first time that she saw Lenalee in this state. Lavi and Kanda for their part had frozen, their Innocence pointed at the person.

Mei Ling stared at the person who stood before them. It was a girl with long white hair. A black metal collar circled her neck. She also had ears and a cat tail. "_She __isn't human..._" Her ruby eyes fell on the small group of Exorcists and a big smile appeared on her lips, revealing incredibly sharp teeth. Cold sweat trickled down her back. Mei Ling felt that this person was dangerous. VERY dangerous. And that it might cost them their life.

Lavi glanced at Lenalee. "_She's in __the same condition as __last time..._" He had to take things in hand. Without even turning around, he gave orders to Mei Ling and Timothy.

"You two, get back. Don't get involved in this. If it gets too dangerous, run."

"But, Lavi-" protested Timothy.

"Do as you're told!" cut Kanda.

The two young Exorcists nodded and obeyed their elders.

"He-he..." said Lavi with nervousness, "It's really not our lucky day...!"

"Che!" said Kanda. "It was inevitable that we would come across one of them..."

Lenalee kept staring at the girl standing in front of them. In her head, she saw the photo and the words of the man. "_This thing has __killed the __Exorcists__. __We called them Ikimono__._" She saw the coffins of the Exorcists killed in mission, aligned in the chapel of the Headquarters. Her family...

She jerked her head up and glared at the creature, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. She would avenge them.

"Kanda, Lavi." she called.

Her two friends threw her a glance and nodded. The girl activated her Innocence.

"We have to stop her. Whatever the cost."

The Ikimono stared.

"Exorcists huh?" she said in an almost inaudible whisper.

A strange smile stretched on her lips and a crazy gleam shone in her eyes.

"I'll kill you all~!"

Without warning, she rushed to the three friends, claws forward. Kanda was the first to react. With a simple and quick motion, he cut off the hip of the creature.

"Ghaa!" she strangled.

**-(A/N:** _Mmh, there is a little bit of blood and violence after this note, so if you want, you can skip it_ !**)-**

The blood flowed and she immediately put her hand on the wound. But soon, an amused smile stretched on her lips.

"It doesn't even hurt~!" she hummed while removing her hand, revealing that the wound had completely healed.

Mei Ling and Timothy widened their eyes in horror. It was the first time that they saw this. Even the three other Exorcists who were prepared widened their eyes. Lavi raised his Innocence.

"Second opening! Hiban!" he shouted.

A snake of fire rose into the air while spinning and charged at full speed toward the Ikimono. The latter jumped aside at the last moment with an amused smile. Lavi smirked. The snake abruptly turned around and sped toward the Ikimono who didn't have time to dodge. The flames engulfed her and she let out a scream. Apart from this inferno, Kanda and Lenalee stood ready. They were waiting for the signal of Lavi.

"Now!" he yelled.

Kanda rushed toward the snake, Mugen ready to cut the creature, Lenalee who was high in the air dropped to the ground at full speed, and Lavi intensified the heat of the flames, ripping a new cry from the Ikimono.

"Haaaaaa!" they shouted.

Kanda was the first to go into the turmoil. His katana forward, he cut the creature in the abdomen. His eyebrows furrowed. "_Her skin __looks more __resistant. __I won't be able to cut it._" Blood splashed, tearing a cry from the girl, but immediately, the wound closed. She was curled up on the ground, trying to escape the burning flames in vain. Kanda pulled out of the flames, intact. It was then the turn of Lenalee to enter the snake. With a cry of anger, she collided with all her strength the back of the Ikimono. The bones cracked under the pressure. Lenalee stroke a powerful kick in her neck and ribs. The head of the creature bent at a funny angle. Her column might be broken. She didn't say anything. But suddenly a horrible cracking sound resounded and the creature stood up, her eyes filled with hatred.

"That can't be true!" choked the Exorcist.

The Ikimono let out a scream and a big gust of wind sent violently Lenalee hit a tree. The flames disappeared and she stood up, in perfect health, with crazy eyes.

"I'll make you regret what you did to me!"

Lavi's eyes widened with horror. "_Nothing has worked__...!_" The Ikimono rushed toward them and with a powerful kick, sent them crashing into the surrounding trees.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could, seeming to barely touch the ground. The smell of blood was in the air. The fear of finding a corpse made him feel uncomfortable and nervous. He shook his head to chase this morbid idea. "_I__'m almost there!_"

* * *

The Exorcists lay on the ground, struggling to stay conscious. With a delirious smile, the Ikimono leaned above Lavi.

"I'll start with you~!" she hummed.

She raised her clawed hand and was about to kill the boy when a growl resounded.

"Hm?"

A fuzzy shape hurled himself on her and sent her rolling away. The eyes of the Exorcists widened. The white wolf landed on the floor in a sliding. His fangs were bared and his fur was bristled. He placed himself between Lavi and the Ikimono in a defensive position.

"Allen!" shouted Timothy.

The wolf growled louder, eyes glowing with hatred. He was ready to kill. This didn't frighten him anymore. The Ikimono rose unsteadily, raising a hand to her forehead. Her eyes fell on the animal and she narrowed them.

"Oooh!" she said excitedly.

Allen growled. "_Allen. __Ready__?_" "_More __than ever._" he replied with a smile. Abyss laughed with amusement. "_I __expected no __less from you__._" Allen planted his piercing gaze in the Ikimono.

He launched himself forward, zigzagging from left to right in order to throw the creature. That seemed to work because she was trying to track the movements of the animal in vain, her eyes panicked. Allen suddenly stopped at the foot of the Ikimono with a small cloud of dust. He growled and jumped at her throat. The girl screamed and he sank his fangs deeper into the skin. He heard something break with a snap. The vertebrae. He applied more pressure. Immediately blood splashed, tinting his immaculate fur of red. The Ikimono managed to get ride of him and he rolled away with a whine. He immediately stood up, knowing that by staying on the ground, he would be even more vulnerable and so in more danger. The Ikimono was holding her throat and she let out a groan. "_Allen! __Now__!_" shouted Abyss. "_Yosh!_" The wolf launched himself forward and sprinted toward the creature. Her wound was already healing. He couldn't afford to waste time.

The Exorcists looked at the wolf with amazement. Kanda frowned. "_It looks like __this isn't __the first time that he __crossed __Ikimonos..._"

Allen arrived at the level of the creature. The eyes of the latter widened in horror. "_She understood._" said Abyss.

"You!" she choked while pointing her finger at him.

Allen growled and jumped. His powerful jaws closed on the delicate throat of the girl, leaving her no time to finish her sentence. She screamed in pain and grabbed his neck with both hands, trying to strangle him. A glimmer of rage flashed at the bottom of Allen's eyes. With a growl he closed with a snap his jaws and pulled. A creak and a sucking sound resounded. The head of the Ikimono flew in the air before falling to the ground, a look of terror forever etched on her face. The blood splashed immediately, spraying Allen. The body fell limply to the ground. Allen stood up and turned to the Exorcists.

**-(A/N:** _Yep, the blood and violence is finished, so for those who skipped this part, the Ikimono was killed by Allen, that's all :3 Enjoy the reading_ !**)-**

They froze. It wasn't Allen that they saw. It was a killing machine. The blood covered him entirely, his still visible fangs were also tinted with red and his silver-blue eyes shone with a cold light. Cold shivers ran through their backs. They were afraid. Mei Ling's Innocence activated, announcing a prediction. She took a quick glance at it. Her eyes widened in horror. She stared at Allen but said nothing. A heavy silence had settled in the forest. Some birds sang.

"Well," said Lavi nervously, "I think that we found Allen!"

He stood up with a chuckle. Kanda followed and leaned over the body of the Ikimono, checking that she didn't regenerate herself. But to their surprise, the creature was truly dead. Allen turned to the lifeless body of the girl and stared at the black metal collar he had broken in two with his jaw. He turned and disappeared into the woods without even glancing at the Exorcists.

"Oye! Allen!" called Lavi.

"Let's follow him!" exclaimed Timothy.

The Exorcists stood up and rushed behind the wolf. He seemed sure of the direction he was taking, which worried the Exorcists. But they said nothing and followed him.

* * *

"_Hmm__... I __think it was__ around __here..._" Allen turned behind a thicket and found himself in a small clearing. In the center of it stood a pond. The Exorcists arrived soon after.

"Uh... Allen? Why did you lead us here?" asked Lavi.

Silence.

"Well... You know what; don't even try to tell me..."

Lenalee rolled her eyes. That's when without warning, the wolf jumped into the water and swam toward the center of the pond. He took a deep breath and dived.

"Allen!" shouted the Exorcists.

The wolf didn't rise to the surface.

"Oh my God!" panicked Lavi.

He turned to Kanda and Lenalee and pushed them into the pond.

"Go help him!"

Both Exorcists fell into the water with large water spurts. Mei Ling and Timothy muffled a shout of surprise.

In the middle of the pond bubbles appeared on the surface of the water.

"Allen!" exclaimed Lavi with relief.

Both of the Exorcists he had pushed in the water stood up too.

Mei Ling widened her eyes, Timothy froze and Lavi was speechless, he didn't seem to believe what he saw.

The wolf was swimming happily in the water, a fragment of Innocence stuck in his mouth, moving gently with the help of his little paws. Kanda and Lenalee stood up, their clothes seeming too big for them.

"Oh my God..." choked Mei Ling. "Komui will kill us!"

The little wolf cub arrived at the bank and he shake himself. He put the Innocence's fragment on the ground and barked happily.

* * *

**Headquarters of the Black Order.**

The group of Exorcists walked quickly through the corridors under the stunned eyes of the finders and scientists. With one hand, Lavi was holding Kanda who was struggling like crazy and with the other, he was holding Lenalee who was clutching the small wolf cub as if he were a cuddly toy. Mei Ling and Timothy were biting their nails with anxiety repeating in a continuous loop "We're screwed, we're screwed..."

Their mission hadn't gone as planned. Certainly they had found the fragment of Innocence but he had an effect rather... unexpected. He had the power to rejuvenate somehow. Allen, Kanda and Lenalee, who had come into contact with the water in which the Innocence was resting, had the appearance and the mentality of kids and wolf cub of five years old.

The return journey had been a nightmare between Kanda who was trying to escape, Lenalee who decided that the little wolf was a cuddly toy and Allen who was suffocating and also tried to run away... The three Exorcists who were 'normal' had thought that they were going to tear their guts out.

The mystery of the disappearances had also been solved: people had entered the forest, got lost, found the pond, had certainly touched it and had thus rejuvenated, hence the discovery of abandoned children in the villages around. They had apparently returned to normal after a week.

But for now, it wasn't really what concerned them. No. Now, they didn't really want to make their report to Komui...

They finally arrived at the office of the Supervisor. Lavi took a deep breath.

"Timothy, open the door."

The young Exorcist nodded and opened the massive door with a trembling hand. Komui was sitting at his desk, arms crossed, not wanting to sign the papers handed to him by Reever. At their entrance, the Supervisor stood up straight, happy to have a little distraction. Reever turned to them and his jaw dropped. Komui blinked eyes, not seeming to understand what was happening. Lavi swallowed hard before sitting down in front of the desk, cold sweats running down his back.

Komui cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Would you kindly explain to me what the meaning of this is?"

Lavi had a nervous laugh.

"During our mission we found the place where was the Innocence. Except that she has an effect rather... In short, Allen swam and went to get the fragment. I thought he was drowning so I sent Kanda and Lenalee to fetch him. But when they came out... He-he... You see the result..."

Komui stared blankly at the three rejuvenated Exorcists. What Lavi had said finally reached his brain. Reever didn't move, literally shocked. Lavi turned to Lenalee and removed the wolf cub from her hands who would soon die suffocated if it continued.

"Give it back!" protested loudly the little girl.

Lavi turned quickly.

"Mei Ling, Timothy, take care of Allen!"

He froze, staring at the place now desert where a few seconds before the two young Exorcists stood. "_The traitors__...!_" Then a crazy laugh echoed through the room. Lavi immediately froze and shuddered. "_That's it, __I__'m screwed!_"

"So, Lavi," said Komui with a silky voice. "If I understand well, my beloved little sister was rejuvenated by your fault? It's your fault, I'm wrong?!"

"_No, no, no, __no, no__! __Pity__! __Is __there __a __god __somewhere __on this planet who __would like to have __pity on me and __save me?_"

Komui chuckled with a grim look. His glasses gleamed.

"I see... You don't want to answer... That only means one thing..."

With a sudden movement, he pulled out a black remote control of his coat and a huge and insane smile appeared on his face.

"It's because you're guilty! IT'S YOUR FAULT, LAVI!"

He pressed the big red button in the middle of the remote. Lavi suddenly had a VERY bad feeling.

"KOMURIN X, TAKE CARE OF LAVI!"

"W-wait!" choked Lavi. "I'm sure we can settle this peacefully!"

"Hmm?" said Komui with amusement at the sheepish look of the apprentice of Bookman.

The floor of the Headquarters of the Black Order began to shake and the office door suddenly exploded. One of the destructive robots of Komui stood in the entrance of the room.

"Hiiiii!"

Lavi threw a panicked look to Lenalee, usually she was the one who takes care of those problems but now... He was all alone to face the robot. And he seriously began to doubt about his survival. Komui was still laughing and Reever shook him in all directions, screaming at him for having built another one of those robots.

Lavi, knowing full well that no one could help him, sped out of the room, narrowly escaping the clutches of the robot. And the pursuit began.

* * *

It is said that this event destroyed a part of the Headquarters of the Black Order and that Lavi miraculously managed to survive. As for the robot built by Komui, Komurin X, a small technical problem occurred and the machine self-destroyed for the greatest relief of all the inhabitants of the big tower...

* * *

**Tada ! That was chapter 7 !**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, yeah, the end of this chapter was an attempt to be funny... Don't really know if it was convincing... :3**

**And for those who read the passage, please tell me if I should change the rating because I tend to write all the fighting scenes like this.**

**Thank you very much for reading ! :3**

**I don't really know when I'll be able able to publish the next chapter so until then...**

**Have a nice day !**


End file.
